FIFA 40
Overview FIFA 40 was developed by EA Vancouver as part of EA's FIFA series. It was released globally on 27 September, 2039. The game was released for Xbox One, PS5, Nintendo Switch 2, Xbox X, and PS6. Editions for PC and mobile devices were also released. FIFA is the only major football video game series, as PES was discontinued in 2031. Cover athletes varied by country or region. Note: Teams and leagues are listed in no particular order. Note: Any FIFA 19 features that haven't been mentioned in the article have stayed in the game and are exactly as they were in FIFA 19. Write any ideas for the page in the comments and I will probably add them in to this page. Leagues England/Wales English Premier League EFL Championship EFL League One EFL League Two National League Spain La Liga Santander La Liga 1|2|3 Germany Bundesliga Bundesliga 2 3. Liga France Ligue 1 Ligue 2 Championnat National Italy Italian Serie A Italian Serie B Italian Serie C Turkey Super Lïg Portugal Liga NOS China Chinese Super League United States/Canada Major League Soccer USL Championship Mexico Liga MX Argentina SAF Denmark Superliga Netherlands Eredivisie Brazil Brasileiro Serie A Austria Ö Bundesliga Belgium Belgian Pro League Chile Campeonato Scotiabank Colombia Liga Dimayor Japan Meiji Yasuda J1 Korea Republic K League 1 Poland Ekstraklasa Republic of Ireland/Northern Ireland SSE Airtricity League Switzerland Raiffeisen Super League Scotland Scottish Premiership Saudi Arabia Abdul Latif Jameel League Sweden Allsvenskan Uruguay Uruguayan Primera Division Ukraine Ukrainian Premier League Greece Superleague Greece Russia Russian Premier League Australia/New Zealand Hyundai A-League Croatia Croatian First Football League Czech Republic Czech First League Rest Of World Teams Red Star Belgrade (Serbia) Al Ain (United Arab Emirates) Lugodorets (Bulgaria) Kaizer Chiefs (South Africa) Orlando Pirates (South Africa) Mamelodi Sundowns (South Africa) MOL Vidi (Hungary) BATE Borisov (Belarus) Dudelange (Luxembourg) Persepolis (Iran) Al-Sadd (Qatar) Al-Jazira (United Arab Emirates) Al Ahly (Egypt) Espérance de Tunis (Tunisia) TP Mazembe (Congo DR) Auckland City (New Zealand) The New Saints FC (England/Wales) Astana (Kazakhstan) FCSB (Romania) HJK Helsinki (Finland) Women's Leagues FA Women's Super League (England) Women's Bundesliga (Germany) National Teams Note: (w) indicates that the nation have a women's team on FIFA 40 as well. Note: None of the national teams (men's or women's) have generic player names. Germany (w) France (w) England (w) Brazil (w) Argentina Croatia Belgium Mexico (w) Nigeria (w) Egypt Japan (w) Scotland (w) Czech Republic Wales Ireland Northern Ireland Canada (w) Australia (w) New Zealand (w) Ivory Coast United States (w) Chile (w) Serbia Russia Netherlands (w) Portugal Spain (w) Iran Italy (w) Iceland (w) Morocco Costa Rica Bosnia and Herzegovina Denmark Switzerland Sweden (w) Saudi Arabia Turkey Bulgaria Romania Uruguay Jamaica South Africa China (w) Norway (w) Austria Peru Colombia Ecuador Hungary Greece Cameroon (w) Bolivia Venezuela Poland Panama Tunisia India Finland Senegal Paraguay Slovenia Slovakia Special Teams Icon XI Team of the Year Adidas All-Star Nike XI Puma FC MLS All-Star Classic XI Future Gen XI Game Modes Career Mode Career Mode is playable in five subcategories; player, manager, player manager, owner, and staff/manager. Staff/manager is the newest variant of Career Mode. You play as every job at the club. You can decide to bring a player back from injury early (with a risk of worsening the injury an with the player not at full strength), or send yourself to scout youth players (with better results if you make the right choices while scouting), or even pour extra funds into the club like an owner. If you go bankrupt, you lose the game. Owner is also a new version of career mode, where you can sack staff members, pour funds into a club, or even buy another club. Like in the manager variant, you lose the game by going bankrupt or worse for an amount of time. Player career is just as it has been for a long time, and player manager is a hybrid between player and manager career. Player, manager, and player manager careers all have Club World Cup added, as well as the AFC Champions League. Manager career has ticket prices added, as well as team sponsorship deals from a mixture of real and generic companies. No leagues or tournaments have been removed, and all notable club competitions are licensed. In Career Mode, Rest of World is treated as an actual league. The Journey The Journey is playable in FIFA 40, in all three stages. You can play through multiple times, and play as Alex Hunter, his half-sister Kim, or his friend Danny Williams. No new stages or features have been added. Licensed Tournaments FIFA World Cup, UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, FIFA Club World Cup, AFC Champions League, Copa Libertadores, and more club competitions are licensed. You can play through any of them. Tournaments Not much has changed in tournament mode, but there are more teams to choose from, and more filters to set. A fictional tournament, the Nations Club Cup, consists of one team from each country, including countries like Canada and Northern Ireland which have no national league, but have teams participating in other domestic leagues. Rest of World teams are included in the tournament as well. Creation Centre Creation Centre is where you can create players, sides, or even boots or custom hair and beard styles. FIFA players can customise the hair and beard styles through "regional length". The top and back of head, or lower front of face, are divided into 12 regions, and players can choose colour, texture, and length for eveey region individually. Player customisation goes further, with more choices about the players appearance, attributes, and age. Both is now an option for preferred foot, and female players can be created. Goalkeepers can now have different preferred hand and foot. Boots have regions as well, and colours, patterns, texture, shape, material, stud pattern, shape, lacing, and shape are customisable. You can also choose the company of the boots. Teams (men's and women's) can be created, and you can create them with created or real players, or a mixture of both. Players can customise the kits and badge as well, and even play careers as the fictional team, or put them in leagues. Budgets will be decided by player quality and league for the fictional teams. 8 teams, 30 players, 50 boots, 80 hairstyles, and 80 facial hair styles can be created without the Creator's Pack. Gameplay Other game modes like skill games and be a pro have not changed at all. The kick-off game mode has quite a bit, though. In addition to new teams and leagues, attributes matter even more and there are more of them. The weather affects the game and will change throughout the match some of the time. Old-fashioned leather balls travel with less power and present a small risk to players if they head the ball during wet or previously wet conditions. Ultimate Team is included as usual. Special Rules Futsal Futsal is played just how it is in real life. Brazil, Spain, Argentina, Netherlands, and Portugal national futsal teams are featured in FIFA 40, and have real player names, along with the other national teams in FIFA 40, which have generic player names on the futsal team. Injury Rules If you injure an opposing player severely, you earn two points. First to ten points wins. Other Special Rules The other variants of Special Rules are the same as when House Rules was added to FIFA. Download Packs World Cup Pack World Cup Pack is downloadable for £15, and gives players access to every FIFA registered national team, with real player names. Women's Pack In addition to NWSL, the Women's Pack includes all of the teams at Women's World Cup 2039. All of the player names are real, and the pack is priced at £10 Creator's Pack Priced at £8, the Creator's Pack gives you unlimited slots for created players, teams, boots, hairstyles, and facial hair styles. Realistic And Minor Details *Poppies an option for English teams' kits *Players slipping in wet surfaces (Rare) *More tunnel cutscenes *Child 'mascots' in tunnels *More real stadiums *Full 90 minute time option available *20 languages (commentary included) *New realistic cutscenes *Graphics look like you are watching a match on television Category:Entertainment Category:Video Games Category:Sports Category:Football Category:Soccer